In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, we, the inventors, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine, peach, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which has been denominated varietally as "Bradgreen". Each year we grow a large number of seeds from selected seed parents that have been hybridized by selected pollen parents. We also grow a large number of seeds from selected seed parents that were open pollinated by unknown pollen sources. The present variety was developed by us in 1985, and the resulting seedling was planted in a cultivated area of our experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). Specifically, this seedling was originated by growing an open pollinated seed of an unnamed seedling, this unnamed seedling being an open pollinated seedling of Black Beaut (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,617). Subsequent to origination of the present variety of plum tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.
The present variety is similar to its grandparent, Black Beaut (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,617), by being self-sterile and by producing fruit that is medium in size, but is very different therefrom by producing fruit that ripens about 60 days later, that is substantially better in flavor, and that is green in skin color, rather than black.
The present variety is most similar to Kelsey (unpatented) by producing late season fruit that is green in skin color, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that matures two to three weeks later, that is firmer and crisper in texture, that is substantially sweeter in flavor, and that has a perfectly rounded apex, instead of a protruding tip.